


Bunker Blues

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Guns for Hands [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And isn't it scary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only one yet that isn't titled after a lyric from Guns For Hands by Twenty One Pilots. I like the title though. Maybe it's not fitting. I don't know.

Preston doesn't like the bunker much, but he stays with Danse. The yao guai corpse has been cleared out by Snow in her power armor and Danse in his, and Snow set up better defenses in case Maxson decides to change his mind about letting Danse live. Preston stays because Snow asked him to, because she thinks that Danse might thrive better underground with someone to converse with.

Danse does thrive. He thrives like a hubflower with Preston's companionship down in the bunker, and he even smiles sometimes. He thrives vibrant and beautiful, even without any sunshine or rain, and Preston finds himself smitten with this kind soul who technically doesn't even have a soul at all.

"Preston?"

Preston looks up from the book he's reading. "Yes?"

Danse is smiling sheepishly, his face flushed and his hands shaking. "Do you think we could go for a walk?"

Preston puts a scrap of paper to mark his page and he stands up. "Of course."

It's late in the morning. The sun shines bright overhead and irradiated birds chirp to each other in the branches of the dead trees. The ground is wet from the morning's rain, damp leaves crinkling beneath their boots.

Preston brings his rifle. Snow said there shouldn't be anything dangerous nearby, but Danse is unarmed so one of them has to be.

"Were you tired of the bunker?"

"I was tired of the lack of sunshine," Danse replies.

They don't speak much. Preston doesn't mind the silence; Danse's arm brushes against his with every step and he can hear Danse breathing, his heartbeat almost like a melody that Preston swears he can hear. Maybe he's the one who's lost his mind down in that bunker.

Danse is quiet as he says, "Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to, but I am grateful."

"I didn't mind volunteering." Even though he'd been asked, he really doesn't mind. Danse is good company, even when he doesn't want to talk. "We're friends, Danse. What are friends for if they aren't supposed to be there for you?"

Danse smiles, but it isn't broad, almost like he's forgotten how. "I... Thank you. I haven't had someone I could call a friend in a long time."

"You haven't met the right people."

Danse stops walking. "I mean it. I... I hadn't thought I would have anyone after I found out what I was. I thought Snow would have followed Maxson's orders to execute me. But you stayed with me despite knowing what I am."

"It doesn't bother me, Danse. It doesn't matter if you're a synth or not. You're still my friend."

Danse hurts his eyes. He's so handsome, his smile bright and his eyes kind. It really doesn't matter if he's a synth. Preston has fallen hard.

And isn't it scary? The fluttering in his chest, the desire to hold Danse's hands and kiss him silly when he's having a bad day. He's never thought of anyone this way before.

"Thank you." He glances back at the door to the bunker, left open for the autumn leaves to be swept in by the breeze. "I think we should go back inside. Before it's dark."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://almosthuman-butnotquite.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested in hitting me up.


End file.
